Ashiki
Ashiki is a unique kunochi who is hailed from all over the world for her various medical skills. Background Ashiki was born in Konoha, and was introduced as the relative of Yumi Senju. Ashiki grew up around Sakura, who was both her teacher and her adoptive mother. Despite already being enrolled in the Academy, Sakura took her on as a disciple, deciding it would be best to teach the young girl at a younger age. In what seemed like no time, Ashiki knew the basics of medical ninjutsu, and was one of the few who could summon slugs. One mission during her chunin days required her to visit a remote village, where she was sent to see if anyone lived there. Once she arrived, Ashiki was ambushed, but was rescued by a mysterious shinobi. The man took her to a weird place, where huge blocks were covering a wide space. The man informed the girl of their linage, and how they are somewhat connected. Wanting to know more, the man kept the girl and ended up training her. When she arrived back in the real world, she found that he had manipulated time there, and she was only gone for three days. With her new skill, she hurried back to the village, where Sakura was worried sick about her daughter. When it came time for her to be promoted to Jonin, she finallt developed her Strength of a Hundred Seal, proving she was a even greater help to the village. Now that the seal had appeared, Sakura decided Ashiki was responsible enough to be taught the highest forms of the seal, Creation Rebirth and Ninja Art Creation Rebirth — Strength of a Hundred Technique. At this time, Ashiki felt that she learned all she could, and was happy with her life. However, her final chance for power happened when an invasion of the snakes happened in the Shikkotsu Forest, were she was summomed to help. Using her combined abilites of her seal and FTG, Ashiki was able to stop the snakes. The slugs crowned her a heroine, and wanted to thank her by teaching her senjutsu, similar to Hashirama. In order to use it frequently, she developed another seal, this one constantly absorbing senjutsu when not active. When she returned home, she expressed to Sakura how she wanted to travel and see the world, and see it all for herself. Setting her free, Ashiki went off, and went to explore the world. On one fateful night, she met Shirubā Hyuga, who was badly injured. Quickly restoring him back to health, the two decided to travel together, and began to be the best of friends. Appearence Personality Ashiki is a rather odd girl, who often tends to herself and only fights when she thinks it is neccessary. Due to possessing such great skills, she was feared alot and didn't grow up to have many friends. After she began her journey and linked up with Shirubā, she opens up a bit more, and is starting to lose her shy character. Abilites Ashiki has shown that she possesses numerous abilites, from high level medical techniques from wild senjutsu fighting styles. Her gift in weapon usage and ninjutsu capabilites have given her great promise for survivng the ninja world. Nature Transformation Ashiki was born with two chakra natures-Earth Release and Water Release. Because of this, Ashiki used Senjutsu to awaken her Wood Release and heighten her powers completely. Her Wind Release was something she learned when training with Doujinn, who taught her how to wield a Gunbai. Her Yin Release, Yang Release, and Yin-Yang Release all are used when she uses her medical ninjutsu. Senjutsu Ashiki learned Sage Mode at Shikkotsu Forest, where the slugs taught her how to use the rare skill. With her Sage Mode, Ashiki's skills are heightened to a even greater degree, and she gains several new abilites. The first of which allowed her to enhance her medical ninjutsu, creating Medical Senjutsu. The second, gives her a greater enhancement of her ninjutsu and taijutsu completely. The third is that Ashiki's form of Sage Mode allows her to awaken her Wood Release, but only when she has senjutsu activated. Ashiki activates her senjutsu by releasing a seal on her chest, which spreads in a glowing pink. Medical Ninjutsu Ashiki learned how to use medical ninjutsu when she was under the care of Sakura Haruno, who helped her develop great medical techniques and abilites. When she was deemed old enough, Sakura taught her how to use Creation Rebirth and helped her develop her own Strength of a Hundred Seal. Bukijutsu After training with Doujinn, Ashiki gained the ability to use the Gunbai at such skill, she can use it for defense and offense equally. She is able to use senjutsu and ninjutsu from it respectively, and summons it from a tiny scroll. Flying Thunder God Technique Ashiki learned about FTG after finally meeting a relative of hers, Yumi Senju. He told her about their clan's history, and the various contributions they have made to the shinobi world. One of the contributions happened to be the FTG, for which the young kunochi was eager to learn. Proving herself worthy to continue the linage of the technique,she was able to develop her own seal and became known as Konoha's Pink Flash. Intellegence Ashiki is a very bright kunochi, as she was able to learn medical ninjutsu and senjutsu with ease. She has become knowledgable on various shinobi in the world, including their abilites, weaknesses, and history. Arcs The Emperor Rises Again Arc